Lucille
Variations include, Lucy. The Walking Dead "Lucille" is the name attributed to a baseball bat owned by a psychopath known as Negan, who is the leader of a survival group called the Saviors. Negan had the bat wrapped in barb wire and it became his signature weapon. Negan named the bat Lucille after his late wife, who died of a terminal illness at the onset of the apocalypse. Negan had a very demented relationship with the baseball bat, and once went into great detail about it to Rick Grimes: You may think this is an inanimate object. An inconsequential piece of wood wrapped carefully with barbed wire... not something to be cherished. And you'd be dead fucking wrong. This is a lady... but at times, yeah... she ain't so nice... turth is... Lucille is a bitch. But she's my bitch. This bitch has saved my life more time than I can remember. She's the only bitch I've ever truly loved. If I could... I'd fuck her. And yes... that means in my most private of moments I've probably rubbed my dick against her. I'm not ashamed to admit it. When the Saviors captured Rick Grimes' group, he had his men force them all to their knees, and declared that he would use Lucille to beat one of their members to death, out of revenge for Rick's group slaughtering several saviors at a compound. He warned them, that should anyone express opposition or take action, then he would continue with the lessons. Negan selected Abraham Ford as his first victim and beat him across the head repeatedly until there was nothing left by a pile of blood and pulp. Daryl Dixon leaped at him, punching Negan across the jaw. As punishment to the group, Negan selected his next victim. Rather than eke out punishment unto the one who struck him, he instead selected Glenn Rhee, and visited upon him the same brutality that he showed towards Abraham. Upon his first visit to Alexandria, he made Rick Grimes carry the bat around with him, "to get a feel for it". He then demonstrated the reliability of the service that the Saviors were providing by using it to behead a lone walker outside the town's gates. Negan had Lucille with him when he spoke to Sasha Williams in her cell at the Sanctuary. He made a mock gesture with the bat imitating how he clubbed Glenn and Abraham. :* In the comics, Carl Grimes shot Lucille attempting to hit Negan. :* On the TV series, Rosita Espinosa shot Lucille attempt to hit Negan. Characters * Lucy Ikos - A character from 30 Days of Night. * Lucy Ossorio - Antagonist from Night of the Bloody Apes. * Lucy Westenra - Character from Bram Stoker's Dracula. Actresses * Lucille Benson - Actress from The Devil's Daughter and Halloween II. * Lucy Gutteridge - Actress from Hammer House of Horror and Tales of the Unexpected. * Lucy Lee Flippen - Actress from Charmed and Munsters Today. Production Crew